Secrets
by Amelia-Drew
Summary: A new agent joined the BAU and there was just something about her. Garcia and Reid are suspicious and try to discover what it is. But she cant let anyone discover what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds and any of the Characters; they are the property of CBS. ALTHOUGH I do own the character of Amelia Drew.**

Garcia noticed, oh yeah she noticed. It was the way Amelia was so nice, so funny, and so beautiful. It would have infuriated her more, if Amelia hadn't seen Garcia and told her that she heard how amazing she was and she wished she could be as good with computers as Garcia. She didn't mind Amelia working with the team on a temporary basis she could work with that, but she certainly couldn't work with her full time in the future. There was just something about her which she didn't like. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Reid being the genius he is, had also noticed that there was something a little different about Amelia. He had noticed that Garcia had also noticed this but the rest of the team seem unaware of Amelia's perfectness and / or didn't care. He'd tried to tell Morgan but Morgan told him he was being silly.

Reid snuck into Garcia's office and said "Why do you think she's so...so perfect?" This had scared Garcia who hadn't seen him coming. "Oh God Reid you scared me, knock next time" Garcia said sounding scared "and I don't know why she's probably trying to make up for something she's done or something she's going to do... I don't know I am not a profiler, I am not a detective. It's not my job to know why people are like that. But we may be able to find out why!" Garcia said in a brilliantly scary way.

"We?" Reid exclaimed, as he wanted to know but he didn't want to be involved in one of Garcia's missions. Garcia nodded and raised her eyebrows in a very flirty way. "Okay so how are we doing to do that?" Reid asked.

"Well what we are going to do is, invite her out to a bar get her drunk and make her tells us her back story" Garcia said in a devilish way. "Couldn't we just look her up on your computer?" Reid nervously asked. "Fine ruin all my fun" Garcia said whilst working her magic and typing Amelia into the computers.

"Amelia Drew was born in Boston, New England on the 23rd of March 1984, to Maria Drew and Michael Johnson. She has three siblings, a brother, sister and a protected file on the other one. Oh that's odd there is no record of her from 1986 to 1998. Oh that's odd, she didn't exist for 12years, where were you?" Garcia types frantically and scans each screen with her eyes and exclaims "Gotcha, you can't hide from me. She left the country with her Mother and returned in 1998 on her own because...because Oh her mother died..." Garcia said suddenly filling with regret about looking up this information but then a voice stopped her regret.

"She died in a car crash 15th of October 1998, she was on the way back from work and a drunk driver knocked her car off of the road and killed her. But I suppose you didn't need me to tell you that because it's on my file." Amelia alleged, giving both Reid and Garcia a look that could kill. "My mother didn't have any other family in England, so I was sent back to Boston to live with my father and siblings. You know if you had asked I would of told you" Amelia said which surprised both Garcia and Reid as they both hadn't been nice to her at all. They expected her to hate them but no she didn't.

Amelia knew that they were so close to finding out her secret. So very close, so she knew she had to stop them before they find out, even if that meant killing them.


	2. Chapter 2

'The most important thing us that NO ONE finds out' Amelia repeated to herself over and over again. Garcia and Reid hadn't questioned her past again, they were no longer suspicious. This was a good sign as they thought she was just an ordinary girl from Boston Massachusetts, which was partly true. She hadn't quite perfected her back story as she kept slipping up.

**"_Those kind of mistakes will get you killed. Don't you every make them!" The voice in her head repeated over and over, getting angrier and angrier every time._**

Reid hadn't mentioned it to Garcia but he was still a little suspicious of Amelia. He didn't know why as he was sure she was perfectly normal. 'Why happened in those 12years?' Reid wondered. He needed to know it was becoming like an obsession. He knows every detail about everything and everyone but her.

Garcia was so tempted to Google Amelia and find out everything she could about her. But she'd made a promise to herself that she wouldn't. As it doesn't feel right snooping in other people's life. Garcia just sat in her office with all the computer screens blinking and glowing, alerting her to all sorts of things. Her fingers on the keyboard posed and ready, she was about to do more digging but was distracted by a phone call from Morgan.

"Penelope Garcia, you're direct line to the God's."

"You okay, baby doll?" Morgan inquired.

"Of course, what would you like? I have a special on creepy paedophiles and serial killers today?"

"I need all the information you can get on Charlotte Lloyd's family, that would be wonderful baby girl"

"Consider it done handsome"


	3. Chapter 3

This was the moment Garcia and Reid knew they were in trouble; they were blindfolded and had their hands bound behind their back, which was never good. 'We are somewhere cold and damp and from the lack of noise outside they were probably in a remote area' Reid mentally noted.

'How did you find us? We were at our apartments.' Garcia asked with a slight curiosity but not really wanting to know.

'You know you're not the only one who can read files?' A familiar voice replied, Reid couldn't quite place the voice but Garcia instantly knew who it was. 'Amelia?' Garcia asked with absolute certainty that she was correct.

'Oh God no! Amelia's a terrible name! Who names their child that? My names Charlotte Lloyd, Agent Charlotte Gene Lloyd' the voice replied.

'What THE Charlotte Lloyd?' Garcia asked. Garcia had heard tonnes about Charlotte Lloyd from the FBI gossip that she, JJ and Emily indulged in occasionally. Apparently she was a cop serial killer. She'd done some very terrible things to the men she'd supposedly killed. Although it was never proven as they was evidence or dead bodies just missing police officers. So Charlotte Lloyd was said to have been given a new identity by the FBI and relocated.

Garcia called and all she was heard the ringing of the silence.

Reid knew that this was the time that he's genius mind should come up with a plan. He just couldn't focus it was like he was drugged. He also couldn't remember how they have gotten her and why they were here with Amelia or Charlotte or whatever her name was. He knew that he needed to come up with a plan. They needed to get out of there but how?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, it belongs to CBS ; ALTHOUGH I do own the character of Amelia Drew and Charlotte Lloyd. I am sorry that it took me a while to update I wanted to write a longer chapter that filled you in more.**

The material evidence found at the crime scene was planted as Charlotte hadn't killed those police officers; there was no way she could have. The officers that were murdered had been stabbed and had their insides ripped out and other terrible things, which she was unable to do, as firstly she wouldn't be able to overpower them as they were strong men who worked out frequently and had lots of muscles who definitely would have fought back with the attacker. Charlotte knew that the FBI had planted the evidence to get her to leave, as they had tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't, so they planted the evidence so that she would have to leave. The BAU were looking at and reviewing the case as a new body had been found, she knew that it was only a matter of time before they found out who she really was. Garcia and Reid digging into her past didn't really help her either so she knew she might have to get rid of them but she just couldn't as she wasn't a murderer, she had never even killed anyone on the line of duty.

She'd hoped that the BAU would be able to prove she hadn't committed the crime but the FBI would probably mess with the investigation so that she would be convicted despite her innocence. The FBI had at first refused to move her to a new unit and change her identity they only had agreed as the gossip was becoming really extreme and threats to her life were made.

"Urrmm... Charlotte?" Garcia called out. Charlotte had forgotten about Garcia and Reid as she was stuck inside her worrying mind.

"Urrmm... yeah, are you okay?" Charlotte said she felt bad that they had to be involved in this, but they knew her true identity now and would probably tell the rest of the BAU and she would spend the rest of her life in federal prison.

"As good as we could be in this situation! I was just wondering if you could take the blind fold off as it's really hurting my eyes?" Garcia asked hoping Charlotte would take off the blindfolds and Reid would be able to work his genius and work out where they were and somehow get the team to find them. Charlotte removed Garcia's blindfold.

"Sorry Reid I would remove yours but you have an eidetic memory so I think you can understand why I can't remove your blindfold." Charlotte said.

There was silence for a long time and Garcia opened her eyes and looked around the room to see if Charlotte was still there or if it was safe for them to attempt to leave.

"Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Yeah Reid what is it?" Garcia answered.

"Can you describe where we are as you can see?"

"Well it's an old apartment probably from the 1940's. Urmm well it's plainly decorated, the wallpaper is peeling because of what looks like dampness"

Reid thought about it for a moment.

"Come on genius think about this, I hate to say this but you're our only hope" Garcia said and Reid could hear hints of terror in her voice.

"I know where we are Garcia! I know where we are!" Reid exclaimed very proud of himself.

"Okay genius so where are we and how are we going to get out of here?"

Reid ignored Garcia as he didn't know how they were going to get out of there. Reid had spent the last half hour loosening his bounds and he was able to slide his out of the bounds and remove his blindfold. Reid then got up and when over to Garcia and removed her bounds.

"Hey... hey... how did you...? You know I don't even want to know" Garcia said just relieved to not have her hands tied to her back anymore. Garcia ran over to the door which was unlocked, which Reid thought was very unusual. Garcia and Reid left the room and made their way out of the building. Which then got Reid thinking; that the whole set up was just too simple there must be something else that Charlotte had in store for them.

It was Garcia that noticed the red lights that were pointed at directly at her and Reid's hearts. But she didn't have time to tell Reid before shots were fired.

**I hope you have enjoyed the story as of yet. Please review as I am not really sure where this story is going yet and I would like other people's opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. I felt really inspired earlier and wrote this chapter. **

**This chapter is part summary, part pov and part flashback, this is indicated. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. ALTHOUGH I do own the characters of Amelia Drew, Charlotte Lloyd and Matthew Lloyd.**

* * *

><p><span>-Summary-<span>

Bang

Bang

The shots sounded, ringing around the room around him.

The police would later discover that the shots had come from an abounded office block across the street. Nobody had seen the person who had fired the shots, as they all fled away from the scene or ran towards the wounded to help them; so no one had seen him which he was used to, he has always been invisible, no one ever saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This section is set in an original character POV)**

**-** (Matthew Lloyd's Point of View)-

He would do whatever it took to protect his little sister. Matthew Lloyd was Charlotte's eldest brother. He'd sworn to their mother that he would protect her and their brother no matter what. Matthew knew about Charlotte's new identity as Amelia Drew and he wasn't pleased.

'The only thing that's actually factual about her cover is where she was from as in reality they were from Boston.' Matthew thought to himself.

'She lied saying she'd a sister, why would she do that? She even lied about how mom died! I would do anything to protect her and all she does is lie about her past and cover it all up' Matthew thought as he fled the scene of the crime. He noted that no one had noticed him flee the scene this didn't surprise him as he'd spent his whole life being invisible and he was used to it by now.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This section is a flashback to when Morgan asked Garcia about Charlotte Lloyd earlier in the story, its Garcia telling the team what she learnt about her.)**

-Flashback-

"_Charlotte Gene Lloyd born 23__rd__ March 1984 at the Boston Medical Centre, Boston Massachusetts, to David Lloyd and Kathy __Alyssa__ Lloyd (neé Michaels). Charlotte is the third child of David and Kathy Lloyd; Matthew Lloyd (born 6__th__ January 1979) and David John Lloyds (born 12__th__ October 1982). Charlotte is Roman Catholic, I knew this as she attended Arlington Catholic High School afterwards she attended an Ivy League school, Harvard University. She comes from a moderately wealthy family as went to private school and her parents paid for her to go to university to study Criminology. She worked for the Boston Police Department as an undercover officer for four years before she was picked up by the FBI and she did undercover work for them. Then the trail goes cold guys, Charlotte Lloyd just disappears in late 2010." _Garcia said to the team.

"Are you sure she just disappeared, Garcia? People don't just disappear" Rossi asked.

"Well..." Garcia started to say but was stopped by Morgan cutting in.

"Is there a missing persons report filled about her?" Morgan cut in.

"If you were more patient then you would know the answer" Garcia said then paused as if to add some tense to the conversation.

"So?" Hotch asked. "I am 100% sure she's not dead there is no missing persons report either so she has just disappeared into thin air creepy right?" Garcia said.

"A person can't really disappear into thin air that impossible and illogical..." Reid started but was meet by blank stares from the team.

"Okay... boy wonder, I am going to let you guys go catch the bad guys then" Garcia said ending the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


End file.
